Gaara and Sakura, love
by KittyKatNeko1996
Summary: After Sasuke leaves Sakura is left heartbroken but GGaara mends the hurt girls heart and they fall in love. Rated M for a reason. R&R please *cute big neko puppy dog eyes*:3
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara..." The pink haired kunoichi waited for the blood-red haired to acknowledge her. "Yes Sakura?" the kazekage responded and turned around when the girl didn't continue and found himself get lost in the girls emerald-green orb that sparkled simeler to the jewel from whinc the color came. Sakura broke the silence between them, "Thank you for showing me how to love again." She said in a voice that was like honey in warm tea on a cold night. Then reading the silent plea that was communteted through Gaara's green-blueish tinted eyes and gave a small nod. After the kunoichi's small nod Gaara leaned down towards her pressing his lips to her gingerly for a moment or two before licking her bottom lips requesting intrance into her mouth, a request Sakur gladly obliged to and soon a tounge battle for dominace waged until the two had to break apart for air leaning their foreheads against eachother. While they were recovering their much needed breath Gaara whispered to Sakura "I love you." Towhich Sakura quickly replied "I love you two."

A/N: so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so my first chapter kinda confused some of u but i promise ths chapter will clear up ur confuseion:3 an thnx to Darkredblossomgodess for reviewing. As usual th standered diclaimer that i (no matter how much i wish i did) do not own naruto or its charactors:3 ok well on wth th fic.:3

* * *

_**One year eariler.**_

Shortlly after becomeing the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura gained a rather impressive amount of chakra control and both the medical ninjistsu and the chakra enhanced strength for which the famous slug sanin was so well know for. And while Sakura spent her time on missions and slaveing away in the hospital saving lives and was always smileing and laughing the pinkett had forgoteen how to love. At the time being Sakura was on her way to be assigned a important mission from her sensei. When she arrived she knocked softally on the door and recived an immediate, "Enter."

_**The briefing.**_

"Sakura you are to go to Sauna and train their medics, after you leave here head stright home pack up a few things and head out immediateally." Lady Tsunade told her student of whom she was much proud of.

"Hai My Lady understood." Replyed the pinkett with a confidence gained from seeing the overwhelming pride in her sensei's eyes, and turned to leave so as to get packed for her mission.

"Oh and Sakura," Tsunade said and waited for her apprentice to turn back to her before before she continued. "For the deturtion of your stay you shall abide at the Kazakage and his siblings in the Kazakage mansion. Your dissmissed and good luck." Tsunade finished with a mischeveous smile and with that Sakura headed home packed some things she thought would come in handy and headed for Sauna.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey well i hope chapter 2 helped clear somethings up im gonna finish clearing th fog for a bit so i hope u like it:)

**Sakura: **Hey aren't u forgetting something?

**Gaara: **Yhea shes right u are.

**KittyKatNeko: **Huh wht am i forgeting? oh yhea the discliamer well since Sakura and Gaara whr so kind to remind me i shall allow them th honors. Guys if u would.

**Sakura & Gaara:** KittyKatNeko does not own naruto or itz charactors:)

* * *

**_At Sakura's house._ **

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" Called Sakura's very loud, very obnoxious, blonde haired, cerulean eyed, forever hyper, team mate Naruto while he knocked on her door.

"What do you want Naruto I'm busy packing for a mission." The pinkett inquired as she opened the door.

"Well I heard about your mission and decided to come say bye and wish you good luck on your mission. Oh and Hinata says hi." Explained the young jinchūriki.

"Oh well thanks Naruto! And tell Hinata I say hi back." Sakura motioned for Naruto to come in and shut the door. "So how's your relationship with Hinata going?" She questioned her friend while she continued packing.

"Better then ever we're getting married on the first of next month!" The blonde annouced with enthusiasum.

"Oh my god Naruto I'm so happy for you thats amazing!" The pink haired kunoichi said bursting with excitment as she finished packing. "Well I'll send you both my best wishes as soon as I reach Suana well I've gotta head out on my mission tell everyone I said bye for me k'ay?" She said as she locked her door after they had walked out.

"Sure thing: Sakura! Good luck." He said as he ran off waveing bye.

And with that Sakura headed to the village gates and started off on her journey to Suana...

* * *

A/N: Hello to everyone in the wonderful world of fanfiction reading my story! Im so excited to finally have chapter 3 finished! I apologize for any grammer and/ or spelling mistakes.

_**Gaara:**_ Hey!

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Whoa what when did u get here?

_**Gaara:**_Like a minute before u started th authors note Sakura 2. *smirks*

_**Sakura:**_Uh huh.

_**KittyKatNeko:**_And u couldn't hav told me u were there before.

_**Gaara and Sakura:**_ No its way 2 much fun sneaking up on u an scareing u. *gaara smirks while sakura giggles*

_**KittyKatNeko:**_I was not scared.

_**Gaara and Sakura:**_ Where 2!

_**KittyKatNeko:**_ Where not!

_**Gaara and Sakura:**_ Uh huh sure.

_**KittyKatNeko:**_ *sighs and rolls eyes* Ninjas. well chapter 4 will hopefully comeing soon so dont forget to review i love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Hey im back wth yet another chapter and as usual...

_**Gaara and Sakura:**_Wait wait we wanna do the disclaimer!

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Well alright go ahead.

_**Gaara and Sakura:**_KittyKatNeko in no way, shape, or form has any ownership over naruto or its charactors.

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Now wth that being said on wth chapter 4 and dont forget to R&R. (oh and i kinda skiped Sakuras journy to Suana.)

* * *

_**The Kazekage Tower (Gaaras office.)**_

Shortally after Sakura knocked on the door to the kazekage's office she heard the slightaly muffled (thanks to the door.)

"Enter."

And obeyed the commend. On entering the room the pink haired kunoichi was greeted by the sight of Gaara the 5th Kazekage and chould not help but notice how handsome he had become over the years with his crimson red hair, pale smooth looking skin, and coal-rimmed tealish jade eyes she felt a strong attraction to the young kazekage that she knew went beyond just physical attraction but the origon of the attraction that she was exprenceing was unknown to her something she'd never felt before luckily her inner told her that the attraction she felt was the attraction one felt towards their one true mate a realization that both confused and excited Sakura. While Sakura was deep in conversation with her inner Gaara took in what a breath takeing kunoichi the pinkett had become as his tailed beast Shukaku smiled at the finding of their mate and procceded to tell Gaara about how the pink haired medic-nin before them would be their mate and how to ensure that she would not only be theirs forever and Shukaku also told Gaara that he could tell Sakura was feeling the same pull they were, the pull between mates. And with this relization Gaara decided he would personally show Sakura to her room in the Kazekage Mansion. And with that thought Gaara addressed his pink haired mate.

* * *

A/N: Im leaveing it at a cliffhanger mwhahahaha well hope u liked chapter 4 ill post chapter 5 as soon as im done wth it.:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:hey everyone! Im so excited to hav 5 chapters done already (YAY!) Anyway theres a time skip from Gaaras office to the Kazekage Mansion where Gaaras currently showing Sakura around and where her room is. So wth tht being said that leaves jus 1 more importent task to handle, th discliamer: I KittyKatNeko in no way own naruto or its characters no matter how much I wish I did now on with the fic!

* * *

"Now that you've seen the living room, kitchen, and dineing room follow me and I'll show you to your room." The crimson haired kazekage said to the pinkett.

"Alright. Um hey Gaara?" the still slightally wonder strucken pink haired medic nin said.

"Yes Sa- ku- ra?" Gaara said seductively not missing the shiver of excitement that traveled through the pinkett at the sound of her name comeing from her mates lips.

"Is Temari out on a mission currentally?" Sakura asked while she looked into his eyes and got momentarily lost in his jade orbs.

"No not right at the moment why?" Gaara replied as he found himself mesmerized in the emeraled jewels that where her eyes.

"I was wanting to catch up with her is all." Sakura explined as she broke from her trance.

"Alright well you can go catch up after I show you to your room does that sound good?" Gaara promised as he o broke from his trance.

"That sounds wonderful arigatou Gaara." Sakura said excitedally as she followed Gaara to her room.

'_Mabey later tonight me and Sakura can catch up." _Gaara thought as he lead her to the guest room that was next door to Temari's and directally across the hall from his room. Then he went to wright a letter to Tsunade to tell her about how he had discovered Sakura to be his mate. And ask her for guideance on how to have Sakura fall in love with him as he'd already fallen in love with her, seeing as no one knew Sakura as her sensie/ adoptive mother Tsunada.

* * *

A/N: WOOHO! another chapter compleate! dont forget to review cos i jus lov hearing u hav 2 say about th story so far:3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sadally i do not own naruto or itz characters. Now wth tht cleared up on wth th fic:3

* * *

_**In Temari's room with Temari and Sakura.**_

"So Sakura what brings you to Suana and how long are you staying?" Temari eagerly asked her pink haired friend.

"Im here to train your medic nins and as for how long my shisho Tsunade didn't say." Sakura relayed to her friend whose golden brown hair was forever restrained in four equally proportioned pigtails, and while wondering how Temari seemed to always be able to divided her hair into four perfectally equal proportions Sakura spotted a giant fan behind the girl. But Sakura relized that this was a different fan, this fan was a deep hue of scarlet with black dragons, decorating the area where the fan folded into itself when it closed with theie tails sprouting from near the handle.

"Whoa Temari did you get a new fan?" Sakura inquired the other girl.

"Mm-hm. And I got a new horror movie that we can watch in peace in about two hours when it gets dark outside cause Kankuro's currentally on a mission that he won't get back from for another ten days and Gaara always stay's late at the Kazekage Tower." Temari excliamed excitedally while wiating in inticapation for Sakura to ask what they would do for said two hours. And as soon as the question left her lips Temari loudly squealed at a deafing pitch the word, "SHOPPING!" And grabbed the pinkett by the arm and dragged her to the door to the Kazekage Mansion where once outside the overally excited golden brown haired kunoichi linked arms with the pinkett and dragged her to the clothing and accessory store where they spent the last two hours until dark shopping and headed home where upon entering they felt Gaara's chakra upstairs in his bedroom, something Sakura didn't find odd but made Temari slightaly susipous but Temari kept her susipoustions to herself seeing that Sakura was oblivous to this oddity and they went and put away their purchase's. And went to head down stairs to watch the horror movie, with Temari decideing last minute to knock on Gaara's door and inform him that they where about to watch a horror movie andask if wanted to join. And much to Temari's surprise Gaara agreed. And they went downstairs and sat down while Temari went to let Shikamaru (who she'd invited earlier that morning when she got the DVD to come over for a movie. When they joined Gaara and Sakura on the couch Temari turned out the lights witha remote control do-hicky and started the movie that Gaara could tell would scare the girls senseless just by glanceing at the cover. _"Hm this might just work out in my favor." _Gaara thought to himself as the movie began after the previews, thankful that the darkness of the room hide his smirk as Shukaku put an image of Sakura burieng her face in his chest in fright.

* * *

A/N: hey well i shall leave u in suspense for th next chapter which gets a lil bit to grown-up for people of certian age groups but itz not gonna be a lemon. yet for tht u must wait til we catch to where ths story began (insert evil laugh here)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Me no own naruto or itz charactors.

* * *

_**The Kazekage Mansion (1/4 ways into the movie.)**_

Sakura jumped and hide her face in Gaara's arm as yet another person was decapitated by the chainsaw weilding maniac on the screen. Next to them was a similer scene only it stared Temari and Shikamaru. As the girl's lifted their heads decideing that it was safe to look the Gaara nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Sakura as Shikamaru followed in suit wrapping an arm around Temari.

"They can stare death down and laugh but put on a scary movie and they scream." Gaara chuckled to Shikamaru who nodded in agreement.

"Well when your on a mission there isn't any suspenseful music or chainsaw weilding maniac's running around killing people for no resone what-so-ever like in a scary movie." Temari and Sakura said in unison sticking their tounges out.

"Alright you to win argueing is to troublesome." Shikamaru decided and they all went back to the movie until the Sakura and Temari hid their faces in Gaara and Shikamaru's chest. Gaara looked down and slightally smirked at seeing Sakura with her face buried in his chest to keep from seeing the scary scenes of the movie and got a great idea courtesy of Shukaku and acted upon it as the movie came to an end and the credit's rolled on the screen.

"Well that was interesting." Gaara commented as he stood up and headed for the stairs. "Alright well night guy's i'ma go to bed and you should to... but just make sure no chainsaw weilding maniac's get ya." Gaara said as turned around and smirked, walking slowly upstairs silentally counting backwards in his head from five.

- At this comment Temari and Sakura look at eachother with a scared look on their face, Temari grabs Sakura's hand in one hand and with the other grabs Shikamaru and drags the two up to Gaara and tells Sakura to grab Gaara to which she obey's. -

Gaara hadn't even hit zero in his head when he felt Sakura grab his hand and Temari draged them all into the gaint room she used for sleepovers and shut and locked the door.

"Now." Temari said turning around. "Everyone grab a sleeping bag and get comfy cause we're all staying in here tonight." She said authoritatively.

"Um Temari?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yeah?" Said girl replied.

"Theres only two sleeping bags and four people." Sakura informed.

"Perfect! I'll sare with Shikamaru and you share with Gaara." Temari relayed.

* * *

A/N: ha ha cliff hanger *evil laugh* dont forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: no time skip ths time were pickin up right whr we left off cos im not tht evil:3

Disclaimer: no i dont own naruto or itz characters, u know at times like ths th truth really hurts:( *wipes away anime tear*

* * *

"But shouldn't Gaara and Shikamaru share one and me and you share one Temari? Imean that would be more appropriate." Sakura pleaded as she turned redder then Gaara's hair. At this Temari started to ponder the pinkett's words, and Gaara seeing this thought fast.

"But if we did that how would we protect you?" He popped off with.

"Yea Gaara's right the sleeping arrangements stay aas they are." Temari declared with a hint of fear in her voice as she pulled Sakura into the attached bathroom so they could change in there while the boy's got ready in the room.

"Gah! Temari you did that on purpose you knew there was only two sleeping bags." Sakura accussed her friend as they quickly changed.

"I don't know what your talking about Sakura." Temari replied with her back to Sakura so said girl wouldn't see her mischievous smirk. "Alright well let's go back in the room the boy's should be changed now." Temari said as she turned around after hideing her smirk.

_**(Back in the room.)**_

Gaara and Shikamaru had just layed down and turned off the light when the girl's came back in and layed down, Temari laying down next to Shikamaru and snuggling in and Sakura laying down next to Gaara who grabbed her waist and pulled her into him causeing her to blush so hard you cuold see it despite the lack of light in the room.

"You know your really cute when you blush Sakura." Gaara whispered in the pinkett's ear just loud enough that she could hear.

"Th-thank y-you G-Gaara - kun." Sakura whispered back blushing again.

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed you would?" Gaara asked as she turned even redder if possible while slowly shakeing her head 'no.' Gaara upon seeing lossened his grip around her waist allowing her to roll over to face him. Once she faced him Gaara slowly leaned down a bit until their lips where touching in a gentle, loveing kiss. Gaara licked her bottom lip asking for entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted her lips allowing his tounge to dart in and explore her mouth as they begain a battle for dominace that they ended in a draw as they broke apart for a much needed breath.

"Goodnight Sakura." Gaara said as he closed his eye's to meditate.

"Goodnight Gaara." Sakura replied as she snuggled into Gaara causeing said boy to crack one eye and smirk before recloseing his eye and going into a deep meditation.

* * *

A/N: AWWWWWW how cute was tht? Well dont forget to review:3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes! 9 chapters already *jumps up and down in joy*

Disclaimer: Unfortunatally I do not own naruto or itz characters, so wth tht in mind on wth th fic!

Oh yea before i forget id like to think everyone who has faved, followed, and/or reviewed ths story:3 R&R:3

* * *

_**(The Next Morning.)**_

Sakura, having unwillingly taken from her slumber, tried going back to sleep, and discovered that her 'pillow' was strangely comfertable despite how firm it was as she snuggled farther into her 'pillow' closeing her eye's. But her emerald orbs popped back open as her 'pillow' chuckled warmly... _"Okay since when do pillows laugh?"_ Sakura thought but before she could ponder this much longer her 'pillow' wrapped her in an embrace... "_And since when do pillows have arm's?" _Sakura mentally questioned herself as she looked up and gasped as she discovered that her 'pillow' was really Gaara and blushed. Seeing this Gaara chuckled quietaly as to not awake Temari or Shikamaru.

"Good morning, did you sleep well Sak-u-ra?" Gaara whispered in her ear, sedactivelly purring her name and gaining a primitive male satisfaction when she shivered and blushed when he said her name. Sakura nodded her head in reply to Gaara's question.

"Good I'm glad to hear that." Gaara said leaning down before her captured her lips with his own, slightally smirking into the kiss at how quick she was to respond. Gaara licked Sakura's bottom lip in a silent plead for entrance and happily darted his tounge into her mouth to explore the inside and made a mental map of her mouth as he did. Sakura gave a slight moan as she buried her hands in Gaara's crimson locks causeing Gaara's male pide to soar even more. Breaking the kiss Gaara sat up dragging Sakura with him as he did.

"Wanna help me make breakfeast?" Gaara asked her while playing with a strand of her beautiful pink hair.

"Sure. Wht all do you know how to cook?" Sakura replied.

"Cereal." Gaara said adverting his eye's slightly embarrassed.

"Alright well let's go start breakfeast and teach you how to make something other then just cereal." Sakura said stiffaling a giggle as she stood up, helped Gaara up, and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Okay we need some skillets about three to be exact." The pinkett relayed to Gaara as she gathered all the ingrediants needed for bacon, eggs, and pancakes and set them on the counter next to the large stove.

"Will these work?" Gaara asked Sakura showing her the skillet's when she turned around.

"Yep those will work just fine Gaara - kun." Sakura said as she took the skillets and placed them in a horizantal line on the burners she had turned on and sprayed them with cooking spary, not missing the pink hue that Gaara acquried when she added a -kun after his name.

_"Sh-she... She called me Gaara - kun." _Gaara thought feeling his cheeks heat up rapidally the second she added -kun to the end of his name. Then he got a idea from Shukaku and with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips Gaara grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into his chest, Gaara lowerd his mouth down to her neck and was just about to kiss her pluse point when...

* * *

A/N: Personally i absolutally _**HATE**_ cliffhangers but ths one was jus 2 good 2 pass up!:3


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok i think ive let u suffer enough heres th nxt chapter:3

* * *

_'SLAM' _

"Hey Gaara! Temari! Im ba-" Kankuro yelled as he walked into the kitchen stoping mid-sentence getting a nose bleed from the scene he walked in on while the words 'holy shit' run through his mind on loop.

"Damn it Kankuro." Gaara whispered as he strightened and him and Sakura turned around to face the puppet master who was currentally suffering a major nose-bleed, which upon seeing the blood a scarlet faced Sakura rushed over to heal while Gaara just growled lowly at his elder brother simply saying,

"Sakura's showing me how to cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

Sakura upon hearing his explanation suddenly remembered the food that needed tending to. "Shit." The pinkett relayed confuseing the two boy's as she rushed over to the stove where said food was about to start burning and flipped it with a sigh of relief and quickly finished cooking the food.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro. Can you guys go get Temari and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she set the table.

"Sure." The two said in unison as they went upstairs to get the requested people. When the where safely upstairs out of hearing range Kankuro turnd to his brother and gave him a look that said 'I know what you where doing and it was not cooking.' Gaara shrugged in reply and started to continue in the direction of where their sister and her boyfried where still asleep at but Kankuro grabbed his shoulder causeing Gaara to look at him and gave Gaara another look which clearly said, 'Explain.' Gaara sighed and mouthed, 'Later.' And with that they went and retrived Temari and Shikamaru, headed down and enjoyed the breakfest Sakura prepared with Gaara's help (even though it was just a little.) and Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru bid the girls goodbye speeding off, Shikamaru in the direction of Kohona and Gaara and Kankuro in the direction of the Kazekage Tower for Kankuro to give his mission report and Gaara to give his explantation.

_**(With Gaara and Kankuro in Gaara's office.)**_

"So are you gonna give me that explanation you promised or what?" Kankuro questioned his younger brother.

"Yes." Gaara sighed. "Shukaku has chosen Sakura as my mate, and for once me and Shukaku are in complete agreement." Gaara explaned.

* * *

A/N: Yea i know itz a really short chapter im sorry. well dont forget to review:3


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: well u know th drill R&R:3 Disclamier: u should all know by now tht no matter how much i moan, groan, whine, and complian naruto and itz charactors r not myin:(

* * *

"Wait so does Sakura know that you and Shukaku have chosen her as a mate?" The face painted brunette asked his crimson haired brother.

"No but Lady Tsunade does and she approves I just got her reply to the letter I sent her, and she has given me specific steps on how to win Sakura's heart." Gaara replyed to his hyper older brother

"Well have you read it yet?" Kankuro asked excitedally.

"No not yet." Gaara admitted shamefully.

"Then hurry up what are waiting for read it already." The burnette practically shouted. With a sigh Gaara opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I would like to give you my apporvel of a relationship between you and my student Sakura, but you should know that Sakura is like a daughter to me and if you do anything to hurt her I will personally beat the shit out of you. Now as for the steps to make her fall in love with you that is something only you can do the best advice i can give is to be yourself. Oh and Naruto attached a letter to this one so read it to. _

_Best of luck,_

_Lady Tsunade._

Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief as he whispered. "She wants me to be myself?" And moved onto Naruto's letter.

_Dear Gaara, _

_I just want you to know that even though your my best friend, Sakura's like a sister to me and if you hurt her Granny Tsunade won't get a chance to hurt you cause I'll have already beat the shit out of you._

_Belive it,_

_Naruto._

"Whats that letter say Gaara?" Kankuro asked nosiely.

"Its Naruto telling me that if I hurt Sakura he'll beat the shit outa me before Lady Tsunade can, it seems they both see her as family. Tsunade sees her as a daughter and Naruto sees her as a sister." Gaara explained slightly terrifed of the combined wrath of the slug sanin and kyubi contianer. And Kankuro seeing his brother's fear inwardly laughed while feeling bad for him.

"Hey why don't you give Sakura the day off from the hospital and I'll fill in for you here so you can spend the day with her?" Kankuro asked delighted when he saw joy in his normally emotion void younger brother.

"Really you'd do that?" Gaara asked somewhat childishly with hope.

"Yeah. Now hurry up and tell the hospital that Sakura has tomorrw off." Kankuro said as he left glad he'd thought of something make his younger brother happy.

* * *

A/N: Hey well i hope u like being able to read the letters from Tsunade and Naruto i did my best to capture their personality in th letters well dont forget to review:3


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone well u should all know th drill by now R&R. Sadly i hav no claim on naruto or itz charactors. *wipes anime tears* but i do own the head nurse Bara her, her full name is Suna no Bara meaning rose of the sand:3

* * *

_**(At the hospital same day)**_

"Sakura," A woman who appeared to be in her mid-twentys or early thirties the called to the pinkett as she was leaveing for the day. "Don't come to work tomorrow you have the day off."

"Oh no I just got here I couldn't have done enough work already to even thimk of taking a day off." Sakura pleaded with the older woman only to recive a hearty chuckle.

"Sakura in the twelve hours you've been here you've already preformed three life saveing surguries, mended a hundred broken bones, cured twelve colds, and releived twenty headachs." The woman said after recoverying from her laugh. "Thats the equivalent of a weeks worth of work for the majority of medic-nins all around the shinobi nations, that kind of accomplishment deserves a reward. And no matter how much you argue your not getting out of it cause your taking tomorrow off and even if I have to make it an order understand?" The woman finished.

"Yes Bara- san." Sakura agreed in defeat.

"Good now go have fun your shift's over." Bara told the upset pinkett with smile.

_**(At the Kazekage Mansion.)**_

"Eh Sakura why the long face?" Temari asked with concurn as they cooked dinner.

"Oh it's nothing I was just forced to take tommorrow off by Bara- san is all." Sakura replied while cutting vegtables.

* * *

A/N: Click th review button i know u wnt 2 jus give into temptation:3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ok in ths chapter Shukaku and Gaara attempt to woe Sakura but does it work? hehehe im not tellin ur gonna hav 2 read 2 find out:3 Oh yea and me no own naruto or itz charactors i only own Bara th head nurse:3

* * *

_**(After dinner.)** _

"Alright well I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guy's." Temari annouced after her and Sakura finished the dishes.

"Yeah me to. Im still wipe out from my mission." Kankuro added as the two headed upstairs to their rooms leaveing just Gaara and Sakura in the living room.

"So. You wanna watch a movie?" Gaara asked breaking the silence as he headed over to the movie case.

"Sure I don't have work tomorrow so I don't have to be up early." Sakura said as she sat down on the couch and watched Gaara put in a movie.

"Huh are you tired already?" Gaara teased jokingly with a rare smile that let you know he was kidding.

"No." Sakura laughed. " More like ordered by the head nurse, she said I was working to hard." She explined with a smile.

"Ah yes I remember Ms. Bara complining how it was unhealthy for you to be pushing yourself like you were. And it seems that she has forced us both to take a day off." Gaara said as he started the movie.

"Hey I didn't know medics could force a kage to take a break." Sakura said with confusion.

"Only the head nurse if it seems that the work is indangering the kage's health." Gaara explined as he sat down next to Sakura and placed his arm across the back of the couch.

"Huh well you learn something new everyday i guess." Sakura said as she leaned into Gaara a little and turned to watch the movie Gaara had chosen and hideing her face in Gaara's chest a few minutes later out of fright. (He chose another horror movie.)

**_(Halfway through the movie.)_ **

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Gaara asked uncertionally as Sakura hide her face in his chest for the millonth time since the begainning of the movie.

"Sure." Sakura said as she stopped hideing in his chest and turned to face him.

"Well the thing is that I-I've started to like you as more then a friend and I-I was wondering if you might fell the same way?" Gaara said with a blush adorning his normally pale cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Sakura stuttered as she blushed redder then Gaara's hair and looked down at her lap.

"Really!" Gaara asked as he tilted her head up to look into her eye's to see if she was lying, and was pleased to find that her eye's held nothing but the truth.

"Yeah..." Sakura begain only to be cut of by Gaara's lips on her's and she quickly kissed him back.

Gaara felt a surge of male pride at the quickness of Sakura's response to his kiss and got a bit dareing so he decieded to lick Sakura's bottom lip in request for intrance, which Sakura happily obliged to parting her lips and burying her hands in his crimson hair. Gaara's tounge darted into Sakura's mouth as he pulled the pinkett onto his lap, his hands travaling down to her hips earning a moan from the pinkett. Relectantly breaking the kiss for air Gaara regained his breath and watched as Sakura caught her's.

"So what does this make us now." Sakura asked after she could breath normally.

Gaara looked into the pinketts eye's and replyed. "Mates. That is if your ok wtih it." Saying the last part with hope.

"Mates." Sakura tested the word out and felt a strong satisfaction brought on by the thought of everything the word entitled. "I like it." Sakura said to a relived Gaara who had for a brief moment been worried she would say no.

"You do know by acceptting the status of being my mate your tieing yourself to me forever." Gaara said wanting to know what she was agreeing to.

"I know. I was there when Naruto explined it to Hinata. It also means that we belong to eachother." Sakura said with a smile before she gave Gaara a peck on the lips before deeping the kiss.

_'Boy we need to leave our mark on her.'_ Shukaku said as Gaara and Sakura continued kissing while they breathed throgh their noses.

As if on que Sakura broke the kiss. "And I also know that I'll have to be marked by you." Sakura said

"And do you know what has to happen between us while I'm marking you Sa-ku-ra? Gaara asked purring her name.

Sakura blushed and nodded her head yes.

Gaara smiled. "You know Temari and Kankuro won't be here tomorrow if you like I can mark you then." He said with a smirk at how hard she was blushing as he turned off the movie.

"Ok." Sakura said as Gaara pulled her to his room for the night.

They were just outside Gaara's door when Sakura called "Gaara..." The pink haired kunoichi waited for the blood-red haired to acknowledge her.

"Yes Sakura?" the kazekage responded and turned around when the girl didn't continue and found himself get lost in the girls emerald-green orb that sparkled simeler to the jewel from whinc the color came.

Sakura broke the silence between them, "Thank you for showing me how to love again." She said in a voice that was like honey in warm tea on a cold night. Then reading the silent plea that was communteted through Gaara's green-blueish tinted eyes and gave a small nod. After the kunoichi's small nod Gaara leaned down towards her pressing his lips to her gingerly for a moment or two before licking her bottom lips requesting intrance into her mouth, a request Sakura gladly obliged to and soon a tounge battle for dominace waged until the two had to break apart for air leaning their foreheads against eachother.

While they were recovering their much needed breath Gaara whispered to Sakura "I love you."

To which Sakura quickly replied "I love you two." And with that the two went in Gaara's room and layed down. (They had put their pajama's on before the movie.) Bidding eachother goodnight as Gaara went into meditation and Sakura went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay we're finally caught up to the present next chapter is a lemon but it might suck cos ive nvr really written one so wish me luck:3

Dont forget to hit the review button on your way out:3


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: WARNING: ths chapter contains a lemon. Disclaimer: Me no own naruto or itz characters.

* * *

_**(The next morning.)**_

Sakura woke up in Gaara's arms. Glanceing at the clock she saw that it was 8:00am which meant Temari and Kankuro where long gone. Glanceing from the clock to her mate she noticed he was awake and alert but had his eye's closed. Takeing advantage of this Sakura lightly kissed him on the lips.

The second Gaara felt the pinkett's lips against his, he kissed back and pulled away. "Good morning Blossom." Gaara told his pink haired beauty.

"Good morning Gaara." Sakura giggled as Gaara left butterfly kisses on her neck as his left hand travaled from her waist up to her breast and lightally sqeezed it before playing with her taunt nipple, earning him a moan of pleasure. Gaara turned them so she was underneath him and took off her pink tanktop before he resumed his assult on her breast's electing more moans from his mate. Before he removed her shorts.

"Hey Gaara no fair you still have you clothes on" Sakura complained after Gaara took off her underwear.

"And what are you gonna do about it Gaara said as he brought the taunt nipple of her left breast into his mouth sucking lightly before switching to the right breast giveing it the same treatment and looking up at her with a smirk.

"This." Sakura said as she flipped them over so she was on top and literally ripped his pajama pants off along with his boxers (he sleeps shirtless.) Before she took his entire erection into her mouth sucking on it for a bit before tentivelly licking from the base to the tip before takeing it back into her mouth. Sakura continued bobbing her head up and down on Gaara's swollen, rock hard member until the redhead came into her mouth groaning her name. After waiting for Gaara to come down from his high Sakura swallowed his seed and licked her lips. Upon seeing this Gaara instantally became hard again. He cupped his hands under the pinkett's armpits and pulled her back up to him before flipping them over so that he was ontop. Kissing his way down her body Gaara arrived at Sakura's womanhood, he gave her clit an experimental suck electing a moan from Sakura as she arched her back in pleasure with her toes slightly curled. Gainning incouragement from is pink haired mates reaction Gaara thrust his tounge her wet opening over and over again makeing Sakura squirm beneath him in pleasure until she came screaming his name. Gaara finished lapping up her cum and kissed his way back up to her mouth giveing her a searing, passionate kiss which Sakura returned with just as much want, desire, and need. Positioning himself at her entrance Gaara looked down at the pinkett.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked wanting to hurt her as little as possible.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she stared into Gaara's eye's lovingly.

"Ok this is gonna hurt so I want you to bite my shoulder until the pain goes away." Gaara said before slowly starting to enter her inch-by-inch at the feel of her teeth on his skin. Getting argravated at Gaara's pain stakeingly slow pace Sakura released his shoulder.

"Gaara please hurry up." Sakura pleaded before placeing her teeth back on Gaara's shoulder breifly before Gaara gentally rammed into her breaking her virgan barrier as he did causeing Sakura to lightly bite down on his shoulder berfore she released Gaara''s shoulder moaning as she bucked her hips up against his signaling for him to start moveing. Seeing that his mate's pain was not plageing her Gaara pulled out half way chuckleing inwardly at Sakura's protesting whimpers that turned into moans as he reentered her tight, hot core.

"Mmmm. Ahhh. H-harder Gaara." Sakura moaned as Gaara repeated the action over and over gentally. Obeying his mate's plead Gaara pulled out of Sakura until only the tip of his penis remained inside of her before he slammed back into her biteing the junction betweenvher shoulder and her coller bone just hard enough to draw blood as he slammed into her over and over again until Sakura came screaming his Gaara's name. After a few more quick, hard, deep thrusts Gaara joined Sakura in the throngs of pleasure infuseing the bite mark he made with some of his and Shukaku's chakra as he spilt his seed deep within Sakura collapsing onto her before rolling over pulling her with him.

"I love you Gaara." Sakura whispered laying her head on Gaara's chest.

"I love you to Sakura." Gaara said burieing his face in her hair.

* * *

A/N: Ok so tht was my first lemon so if it sucks im really sorry. Dont forget to review:3 U know u wnt 2!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Id like 2 thank everyone who's faved an or followed ths story:3 Also id like 2 thank both Darkredblossomgodess an 96bittersweetblackcat for all of th lovly reviews thy hav left me u guys rock:3 Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or itz charators i only own Suna no Bara th head nurse in ths story:3

* * *

_**(Later that night.)**_

"So Sakura, how you enjoy your day off?" Temari asked as they ate dinner that night.

"I had alot of fun thank you for asking Temari." Sakura said trying, but failing, to repress the blush that was threating to appear as she remembered just how much fun she'd had.

"Thats good. What about you Gaara did you enjoy your day off also?" Temari asked with a smile.

"Actually I had an amazing day off Temari thank you for asking." Gaara said before takeing a drink of his green tea.

"So how was your day Temari?" Sakura asked still blushing.

"Yes how did sparring with the Nara boy go?" Gaara asked.

"Oh um it was fun." Temari said turning red and avoiding their eye's.

"Thats good Sakura said as she took her plate to the kitchen and started the dishes. Gaara walked up and hugged her from behind while sliding his plate into the soappy water and kissed his mate's pluse point.

"You ready to tell them?" Gaara whispered huskily into her ear after he was satisfied with the hicky he had left.

"Do you wanna tell them or do you want me to?" Sakura asked after she nodded her head 'yes'.

"I'll tell them." Gaara said taking her hand after she had dried them and leading her into the living room where his siblings were watching tv.

"Guys I got something importent to tell you." Gaara said waiting for his siblings to turn their attention toward him. "It's about Sakura and me-" He continued watching as both Temari and Kankuro's eye's darted over to Sakura seeing his mark on her neck breaking into huge grins before Temari interupted him with a squealed with excitment that left him covering his ears.

"Welcome to the family lil sis." Kankuro said with a smirk as Temari continued squealing while she jumped up and down.

* * *

A/N: hey i know ths chapters really short an im sorry bout tht but i really didnt wnt keep dealing with Temaris squealing *shudders wth a grimce* poor Kankuro an Gaara how did thy put up wth it for all those years?

_**Temari:**_ Hey i heard tht. *gives KittyKatNeko a glare and pulls out her gaint weapon fan thingy*

_**KittyKatNeko:**_ AHHHHHHH! *runs away while Temari chases me* Gaara, Kankuro hlp ur sisters tryin 2 kill me * ducks behind Gaara an Kankuro.*

_**Gaara and Kankuro:**_ *spots Temari running up wth her gaint weapon fan thingy*

**_Kankuro:_** Hey Temari u cant kill her jus cos she says somethin u dont like. *Mumbles under his breath (Besides thts Gaaras thng or at least was.)*

_**Teamri:**_ *Sighs and pouts crossing her arms ovr her chest* Fine i wont kill her jus tell her not 2 blame haveing a short chapter on my squealing.

_**KittyKatNeko:**_ Hey it was th truth it hurt my ears an u didnt seem 2 b going 2 stop anytime soon.

_**Sakura:**_ *Appears outa a swirl of cherry blossom petals* It was starting to get a bit annoying.

**_Temari:_** *Pouts and sighs in defeat* whtever im goin 2 find Shikamaru, dont forget to review people.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Heyz peoplez so heres th nxt chapter and if u like ths story i would highly recommend u check out _"Red is such a pretty color rewrite"_ by _Darkredblossomgodess_ itz an amazeing story:3 As usual i dont own naruto or itz characters:( i only own Suna no Bara the head nurse:3 be sure 2 review!

* * *

_**(Two hours later.) ** _

"Night everybody." Temari called to her siblings and Sakura as she headed upstairs to her room. Gaara counted down in his head from ten asshe started upstairs waiting for her to notice that the room Sakura had previously occupied was empty. "What the hell? where'd all Sakura's stuff go?" Temari called.

_'Huh right on que.' _Gaara thought with a chuckle before answering his sister. "I had it moved into my room, seeing as she's my mate I thought it was only appropriate that we share a room." Gaara explianed wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist.

"And your ok with this Sakura?" Temari asked while shooting said girl a questioning look.

"Well acutally I just found out about it but I guess Gaara has a point though." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright as long as Sakura's ok with it. Just don't keep me up all night." Temari said heading to her room.

"Yea same here." Kankuro said as he went to his room.

"No promises." Gaara called with a chuckle as they shut their doors before looking at Sakura and smileing at her pulling her into his- I mean their roomand shuting the door. "Wanna make some noise and keep them up?" Gaara laughed kissing her and earning a moan.

"Now Gaara that wouldn't be very nice." Sakura moaned out as Gaara kissed his way down her neck to his mark and starting to undo her cloths.

"Why not they do it to me?" Gaara said before resumeing his task of undressing her as she followed in suit undressing him before they fell back onto the bed compleatly naked kissing.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha poor Knakuro and Temari thr gonna b up really late.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey as usual i dont own own naruto or itz charaters jus Suna no Bara th head nurse:3

* * *

_**(The next morning.)**_

"I'll see you after your shift at the hospital love you." Gaara told the pinkett with a small smile as she left for work.

"Love you to, see ya later." Sakura said with a grin and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sakura," Gaara called before she was out of ear shot.

"Yes?" Sakura asked stopping mid-stride.

"Don't work yourself to hard ok." Gaara said as he shunshined over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok I'll try." Sakura giggled pecking him briefly on the lips and shunshining to the hospital in a whirl of cherry blossem petals. Gaara waited a few seconds before he shunshined in a whirl of sand to the Kazekage Tower.

**_(At the Kazekage Tower.)_**

Gaara had just finished his paperwork and decided to send word to the hokage about Sakura allowing him to mark her as his mate.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Thank you for both your advice and your approval on a relationship between Sakura and me. I am pleased to tell you that not only has Sakura accepted being in a relationship with me but has also allowed me to mark her as her mate. And though I have your approval on our relationship I wish to ask for your blessing as well as Naruto's and her old sensei Kakashi (whom I have write a seprate letter to them each) to marry her._

_-Gaara._

After he finished that letter he rolled it up and stuck it to one of the three messanger birds he had brought to his office but didn't send the bird off yet and begain his letter to Naruto.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I wish to ask for your, as well as Lady Tsunade's and your's and Sakura's old sensei Kakashi (whom I have written a seprate letter to each already), blessing to marry Sakura. Oh and congradulations on your marriage to the Hyuga girl._

_-Gaara._

Once again Gaara rolled up the letter and tied it to one of the messanger birds leaveing them in their cages still and went to the third letter he had to write.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I understand that all of your former stundents from team seven see you as a father figure and that you love them like you would your own children. For this reason I would like to ask you for your, as well as Lady Tsunade's and Naruto's ( whom I have written seprate letters to) blessing to marry Sakura._

_-Gaara._

With the last letter done Gaara rolled it up and tied it to the last messanger bird before he told each bird where to go and sent them off anxious of how Naruto, Lady Tsunade, and Kakashi would respond not that he really had to worry.

_**(Back in Konoha.) **_

Lady Tsunade read the letter over once more before telling two ANUBA to retrive Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki who where already on their way to the Hokage Tower after reading their own letters. Naruto and Kakashi nodded to the ANUBA and continued into the Hokage Tower having met them outside the building.

"Granny Tsunade can you believe it Gaara wants to marry Sakura!' The number one loud mouth ninja shouted as Lady Tsunade did a happy dance on her desk.

"Naruto I've told you not to call me that!" The slug sanin shouted at the knuklehead as she stopped danceing and sat back down at her desk before addressing the two ninja. "Now I called you two here because I understand that Gaara has also asked you both for your blessing as well given Naruto's excitement over the issue I'm gonna guess he already approves."

"You bet! Belive it!" Naruto shouted while shooting Tsunade two thumbs up.

"Good. So far two out of the three people asked for their blessing have approved." Tsunade said looking at Kakashi expactantly.

"Oh do you not approve Lady Tsunade?" The copycat ninja asked smileing.

"No I do approve and I take it from your smartass statement that you do as well." Tsunade relayed reciveing a nod from Kakashi. She pulled out a letter and noticing the questioning looks on the two shinobi's faces elaberated "Good now we're all gonna sign this letter you can read over it if you wish and write whatever you wish to say to Gaara with your singinatre." Naruto took the paper and read it before he signed his name and wrote Gaara a not passing it to Kakashi who did the same.

_Dear Gaara,_

_We approve of a marriage between you and Sakura and we give you our blessing._

_ -Lady Tsunade. -Naruto. -Kakashi. __ Just don't hurt her or else. -Tsunade. Thanks. And you better not hurt Sakura I'll kill you if you do. -Naruto. Just dont hurt her I'd hate to __ kill the kazekage. -Kakashi._

With the letter signed by all of them they tied it to a messanger bird and sent it to Suna where the kazekage was waiting nervouslly for their reply.

**_(Back in Suna, the Kazekage Tower.)_**

Gaara read over the letter quite surprised they had replied so quickly and smiled as he decided on the perfect place to propose to his mate...

* * *

A/N: Finally itz finished whoa tht took alot outa me... *girlish squeal* Gaara's gonna propose 2 Sakura! I wonder how he's gonna get her 2 the place he chose 2 propose at? Mabey Gaara's gonna have 2 ask for some help from Ino, Temari, and Hinata but who knows? anywho dont forget 2 review ya know u wnt 2 jus giv in already.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey everybody as normal i dont own naruto or itz characters, wish i did but sadly dont an i only own th character of th head nurse Suna no Bara. Anywhoz id lik 2 thank evry1 who has faved, followed, an/ or reviewed ths story! An would also lik 2 recommend tht if u lik ths story thn 2 check out Red is a pretty color rewrite by Darkredblossomgodess cause itz an amazeing story! An now wthout farther ado i present chapter 18! Oh an so as to not confuse any! Sabaku no sakura no ki no oashisu literally translates out 2 oasis of the desert cherry tree:3

* * *

_**(The Kazekage tower.)**_

_'Sabaku no sakura no ki no oashisu that would be the perfect place'_ Gaara thought to himself excitedlly before the relazation that he would need someone or rather someone's to distract her while he got everything ready and then lead her there, Gaara pondered on just who could do this task without suspison, there was Bara and the other nurse's from the hospital but Sakura wouldn't be working the day he would propose (he'd make sure of that.) so that could raise suspison, then there where the sand shinobi but most of the female shinobi where gone on missions and Gaara didn't want one of the male shinobi to hit on her so they where out of the question too. Gaara sighed in frustration that only left his siblings which he didn't trust Kankuro to keep his big mouth shut and shinobi from Kohona, Gaara's head shot up and he grabbed a peice of paper to write a letter to the hokage. _'Kami why didn't I think of it before." _Gaara thought as he begain the letter to the hokage.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_As you know I plan on proposeing to Sakura but I need someone to distract her while I get everything in place and then lead her to the oasis Sabaku no sakura no ki no oashisu where I plan on propoesing at. I would like to request that you send Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Hyuga, and Hinata Uzumaki along with the former members and sensei of team seven to aid my sister Temari in this task._

_-Gaara._

Gaara attached the letter to a messenger bird and told it to go to the hokage before heading over to the hospital to pick Sakura up from work.

_**(Over in Kohona, the Hokage Tower.)**_

Tsunade told ANUBA ninja's to fetch the following people Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Tenten Hyuga, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade sat back in her chair and waited for said shinobi to arrive counting down from ten in her head. Right as the famous slug sannin hit ten there was a rapp on the door followed by Naruto barging in before she could say 'enter' the others following behind him. Tsunade smiled at the seven ninja before her. "Alright I have a mission for you guy's and declineing isn't an option got it?" Tsunade said waiting for the seven of them to nod the agreement. "Ok you guy's are gonna go to Suna and help Temari distract Sakura for the day and then lead her to an oasis called Sabaku no sakura no ki no oashisu understand?" Tsunade relayed to the ninja.

"Sure but Granny- Tsunade why are we doing this exactally?" Naruto asked voiceing the question all seven of them where wondering.

"Because Naruto, the kazekage plan on proposeing to Sakura and wants it to be a surprise for her..." Tsunade said before she was cut of by the squealing of Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. "Now your to leave right away I took the liberty of prepareing a bag for each of you already there over there and they have your names on them grab 'em on your way out. your dismissed." Tsunade said after the girls stopped squealing.

"Hai!" The seven shinobi shouted grabbing their bags and heading for Suna.

_**(The next morning.)**_

Sasuke was beyound pissed and extreamally jealous though you couldn't tell because of his calm face he was seething on the inside. _'Ugh I can't belive that monster's going to take away my Sakura and I can't do anything about it! Damnit! I hope she say's no when he proposes.' _Sasuke screamed inside his head as they reached the Suna gates and heading to the Kazekage Tower.

After arriveing in Gaara's office Gaara briefed the seven leaf ninja and his sister and though surprised at the presence of Sasuke kept his face impasive. After explianing the details to them Gaara had Temari show them to the apartments he'd had booked for them and called Ms. Bara and told her to give Sakura the day off and explianed why, with that done Gaara told Kankuro to sub for him tommorrow and went to pick up Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey thnx angain 2 evry1 who has faved, followed, and/or reviewed ths story:3 as normal th only charactor i own is th head nurse Suna no Bara cos i dont own naruto or itz characters:3

* * *

_**(The next day.)**_

After Gaara left to set up the oasis and Kankuro went over to the Kazekage Tower to fill in for Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi decided to go to the training grounds to spar after Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata kicked them out saying that today was gonna be a 'girl's day.'

After closeing the front door to the Kazekage Mansion the four kunoichi raced up the stairs and into Gaara and Sakura's room where Sakura was still sleeping. Sharing a mischiveous smirk the girls formed a square around the sleeping pink haired girl before they shouted. "SAKURA! TIME TO GET UP!" and leaping back giggleing as said girl punched the air they currentally occupied with a chakra infused fist as she woke up.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked the four laughing girls while shooting them a death glare.

"It's time to get up we're having a girl's day!" Ino squealed after she recovered from her giggle-fit.

"Oh ok let me get dressed real fast and I'll meet you guy's downstairs!" Sakura stated her anger forgotten, before heading over to the dresser containing her clothes while the other girls shinshused back downstairs. After throwing on some clothes Sakura rused downstairs and the five of them started their girls day heading to the mall. After each of them had a rockin outfit the five giggleing kunoichi made their way to the spa/hair/nail dresser and spent the rest of the time there until Gaara gave the signal.

**_(With Gaara.)_**

Gaara finsished placing the last streamer on the large Sakura tree and took a step back to admire his work before sending Temari the signal making the sand braclet she was wearing dissapper.

_**(Back with the girls.)**_

"Hey Sakura there's an oasis not to far from here I wanna show you come on." Temari said grabbing Ino wrist, who grabbed Hinata's, who grabbed Sakura's before Temari shinshuned them to the oasis where Gaara was waiting. Sakura saw Gaara and went over and hugged him. After hugging her back Gaara bent down on one knee and held out the ring still in it's box. "Sakura, will you marry me?" Gaara asked slightly nervoues.

"Yes. Yes Gaara yes!" Sakura said after blinking twice


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Omg 20 chapters yay! thnx 2 evry1 who's faved/ followed/ reviewd ths story an th normal disclaimer of me not owning naruto or itz characters stands:3 So heres chapter 20 i hope u like it! WARNING: chapter contains lemon so if u dont like lemons u should jus skip tht part:3

* * *

_**(Later that night at the Kazekage Mansion with the guys.)**_

"So Gaara what'd she say?" Kankuro asked eagarly.

"She said yes." Gaara said for once showing his excitement shocking everyone in the room momanterally.

"Congradulations Kazekage- sama." Kakashi and Sai said in unison.

"Good job man congrats." Kankuro said patting his younger brother on the back.

"Yea congradulations." Sasuke said keeping his stoic expression.

"Thank you." Gaara said with a slight bow of his head.

"She said yes! congrats dude!" Naruto said having been the last to simnap out of his momentary shock earning a 'thank you' from Gaara before punching his fist into the air and shouting his catch phrase. "Belive it!"

"Naruto quiet down the girls can probally hear you all the way across the mansion!" Kakashi scolded.

"Yea dobe your to loud." Sasuke said dodgeing a punch thrown by the kyubi container while Gaara chuckled slightly at the scene before him before standing up.

"Night everyone." Gaara said as he headed for the stairs.

"Night Gaara." Naruto shouted before Gaara disappeared upstairs.

_**(Across the mansion with the girls.)**_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! congrats Forehead!" Ino exclaimed pulling Sakura into a hug.

"Thanks Ino-pig." Sakura said returning the hug before the pulling other three girls into the hug before announceing that she'd see them in the morning because see was tired and headed over to her and Gaara's room.

**_(In Sakura and Gaara's room.)_**

Sakura had just finished pulling the silk mid-thigh night slightly transparent black night gown with a crimson lace trim on and laying down when Gaara came in. Noticeing Sakura was fakeing sleep Gaara decided to play along at leat for a little while that is. Walking over to his dresser, Gaara set his gourd down and pulled a pair of crimson boxers out of his dresser drawer before shedding his clothes and replaceing them with the clean boxers before heading over to the bed and laying down. After a few minutes Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned down next to her ear. "You know your really bad at fakeing sleep." He whispered to her, licking the shell of her ear. "Plus I can practically smell your arousal." He continued with a smirk at the small moan that he'd earned by licking her ear.

"I wasn't trying to convense you I was asleep." Sakura said as she rolled over to face him with a smirk on her face. "I just didn't want you to have so many clothes on is all." She whispered sedectivally before kissing him briefly.

"Oh really now?" Gaara asked kissing her again.

"Yep." Sakura said breaking the kiss and smiled sweetlly up at the smirking kazekage. Gaara suddenally found himself on his back with Sakura ontop of him stradaling his waist, taking the oppertunity to notice what she had on Gaara become even harder then he already was. With a groan Gaara flipped them over so that Sakura was under him and started kissing his way down her neck to the strap of her night gown before pulling it down with his teeth while his right hand took care of the other strap. Then with a quick tug Gaara removed the night gown and tossed it to the floor. Sakura reached down and lightly rubbed Gaara's throbing member earning a moan from her lover before yanking off his boxer's and sending them down to join her night gown. With another groan Gaara mimiked her actions and tossed her pantys to the ground, "What exactally is it that you want cherry blossom?" Gaara asked sedectivally while he rubbed her slit with his finger causeing her to moan.

"I want you." Sakura said between moans.

"You who?" Gaara asked slideing a finger into her heat and pulling it out before resumed his previous task of rubbing her slit teasingly.

"I want you Gaara." Sakura moaned.

"Oh and what is it that you want of me?" Gaara asked moving his hand up and drawing lazy circles on her clit.

"*moan* I *moan* want *moan* you *moan* inside *moan* of *moan* me. *moan*"Sakura panted between moans.

"Say please." Gaara instructed as he stopped his assult on her clit and postioned himself above her entrance.

"Please." Sakura whimpered before Gaara thrust into her while he captured her lips with his before as moan ripped through his throut.

"F-f-faster Gaara." Sakura moaned wrapping her legs around his back to allow him to go deeper causeing him to hit her sweet spot. "D-do that again but harder." Sakura said moaning as he did as instructed.

'I must have found her G-spot." Gaara thought as he moaned and started thrusting harder into her G-spot.

"Gaara!" Sakura purred breaking the kiss as she climaxed with Gaara following soon after into bliss shooting his seed deep into her as he moaned her name. Pulling out Gaara wrapped Sakura into a hug and rolled them over so that she rested ontop of him once again before they dirfted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: dont forget 2 review:3


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Omg guys im so sorry i havnt updated for so long thr was a snowstorm recentally so i kinda couldnt an i might not b able 2 cause there's expected 2 b even more snow soon:( as usal i dont own naruto or itz characters:3

* * *

_**(Three months later the day of the wedding.)**_

Sakura woke up in her and her bride's maides tempeary hotal room where she, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Tsunade had been staying for the past week because everyone (albiet Gaara and Sakura who hated the idea) insisted Gaara and Sakura not see one another for a week before the wedding. After taking a quick shower she went to the kitchen to cook breakfeast only to find Hinata had already made bacon and eggs and everyone was already up and found it odd that she wasn't the first up like usual.

"Good morning Sakura are you ready for your big day?" Tsunade asked upon seeing her favorite student.

"What are you... Shit I totally forgot what day it was, yea I'm ready!" Sakura said as she sat down at the table.

"Well hurry up and eat everybody we still gotta get forehead in her dress and then get into our own dresses on and do our hair and makeup while the hairstylist and makeup artist do her hair and makeup." Ino stated before eating her breakfeast fast as the other females in the room did as well. Throwing their dishes in the sink the six women ran up stairs and into Sakura's room. Tsunade headed to the closet and pulled out the dress and brought it over to where Sakura was standing with her crimson garter and her black silk lace rimmed underwear on taking the dress out the bag after Sakura had on her slip and the five women helpped the pinkett into the dress before sitting her down at the vanity and sending in the hair and makeup women and racing off to their rooms to get ready themself and coming back to retrive Sakura for the ceramony.

* * *

_**(At the alter with Gaara.) **_

Gaara was slightally nervous as he waited for his bride to be. To keep his mind off of the urge to fidget he glanced over at his best man Naruto to see how he was dealing and noticed as he had been that entire week the blonde kyubi container was excited though hideing it much better now. Gaara's head shot up when the brideal entrace music begain and Sakura's brides maids (Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten) walked in along with Tsunade the matron of honor and Matsuri who was flower girl. After Tsunade took her place on stage next to where Sakura was to stand and Matsuri sat down Gaara looked back to the arch way where Kakashi had started walking Sakura down the aisle and took in a shap breath Sakura was wearing a beautiful snowwhite dress with a corset-style top that had slanted tanktop like sleeves and a slightly puffed out silk skirt. Gaara let out the breath he was unaware he'd been holding when the priest asked who was giving Sakura away.

"I'm giving her away." Kakashi said before handing Sakura's hand to Gaara with a smile. After Kakashi sat down Gaara focused soley on Sakura and soon the preist was asking if they would have eachother to have and to hold, to love and to cherise through sickness and in in health. Gaara's heart soared as he heard Sakura say "I do." And said the same without hesitation with a smile for all to see.

* * *

Dont forget to review


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: hey ths is jus a short chapter about th reception an wht not as normal th only characters i own is Suna no Bara the head nurse in Suna an Matsuri's teammate Suna no Tora (whose name means tiger of th sand) but none of th naruto character's or th show itz self belong 2 me *tear drop* oh and saiai is japanese for beloved and watashi no ai means my love jus so ya know

* * *

_**(At the reception.)**_

Sakura looked out at the crowd from her seat between Lady Tsunade and Gaara and smiled they had just finshed eating the feast and wedding cake an the last toast was bieng concluded by the number one knucklehead from Kohona's signature 'Belive it.' Before the blonde sat down.

"Alright everyone it's time for the danceing partion of this reception, everyone to the dance floor." Jiraiya said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to Tsunade and offered her his hand which surpriseingly she took leaveing everyone in subtle shock. Noticeing his bride was still in shock at the scene they had all just witnessed Gaara lightly took her hand and pulled her to her feet before leading her to the dance floor. There was a cheer thorughout the crowd as the newly weds begain their first dance as man and wife before everyone else started to dance also.

"You look beautiful saiai." Gaara whispered leaning down so that Sakura could hear.

"Thank you watashi no ai." Sakura said blushing at the term of indearment from her husband. Gaara was about o kiss Sakura when hi- their sister, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Tsunade came up an tapped them.

"Hey forehead it's time to throw the bouquet." Ino answered knowing the question formimg in her besties head.

"Oh yea alright." Sakura said to her friend before shouting for all eligable females to stand in a group so she could toss the bouquet. Sakura looked behind her before stopping mid- throw.

"Whats wrong?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Where's Matsuri?" Sakura asked

"Right here!" Matsuri said with excitment "Sorry Sakura- chan I was talking to my mom on the phone what'd I miss?" She finished apologetically

"It's okey you've missed nothing yet go stand with the rest of the girls over there so you can try and catch the bouquet alright?" Sakura said earning a nod from Matsuri and turned back around smileing at her plan.

"What are you planning?" Gaara asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sakura answered as she tossed the bouquet behind her right into Matsuri's arms.

Matsuri looked up from the blonde she was talking to with her ninja training kicking in when she felt something speeding towards her catching and looked down expecting to find a kuni but surprised to see Sakura's bouquet.

"See." Sakura said to Gaara before looking at Matsuri triumphentally remembering the young girl saying she never catch a bouquet and the reason why a little over a week ago.

Gaara catching on to his wifes devious plan pulled her garter off and waited for the men to form a similer group as the ladys had before flinging it at Matsuri's teammate Tora who caught and and look towards Matsuri, locking eyes the two teammates blushed and looked away. Gaara looked at his wife and smiled. "How did you know they liked eachother?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smirked. "Well I knew Matsuri liked him cause she told me and I knew he liked her cause not only can I see it in his eye's and the way he acts around her but his heart beats a tad bit faster around her." She replyed

"Huh? when you moniter his heart rate?" Gaara whispered into her ear.

"A little while after Matsuri told me of her crush on him." Sakura whispered back.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve she turned around to Matsuri and winked leaning down next to the other girls ear and whispered. "Told ya so."

"Thank you." The young girl whispered back before heading off to dance with Tora.

Gaara smiled as he walked Sakura out of the building and shushined them outside their room pauseing at the door. "What was that all about?" Gaara asked.

"Oh just a deal we made." Sakura said as they into the room shedding their clothes and getting in bed.

_'Now I can really make this a night to remember.' _Gaara thought with a smirk before the two lovers started to reaquaint themselves with eachothers bodies in a passion filled session of love making.

* * *

A/N: Yea like i said short chapter. dont forget to review:3


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Im thinking of ending th story in th next few chapters but dont know wht do u guys thnk? u can let me know via PM or a review:3 also thnx 2 every1 whos faved, followed, and/or review ths story an my othr 1 yall rock. disclaimer i own no characters in ths story besides Bara and Tora... narutos not mine:( enjoy th story and remeber 2 review:3

* * *

**_(Two months later at the hospital.)_**

Sakura was waiting in the hospitals waiting room to be called back for a checkup. She didn't see why she couldn't just preform it herself as she was a skilled medic but not only had Gaara insist on someone else doing it to be more affective but so had the head nurse Bara and Matsuri, the three had kept on until she had finally gave in and allowed someone else to preform the checkup on the condiction that only Bara could do it. Having been lost in thought Sakura was slightly startled when said woman came out and called for her. Getting up Sakura followed the kind elder woman into the small room contianing a scale and a stadiometer (aka a height rod) where she was weighed and had her height measured before they went into the checkup room. After checking her pulse, heart beat, breathing, and tempature Bara- san first asked how her chakra levels where, if she'd been eating healthy, and how much she'd been training. Sakura relayed that her chakra levels where fine, that she had been eating healthy, that she was doing the same amount of training she always did and then waited for the last questin while Bara- san finished scribbleing down her responses. "Alright and when was your last period?" Bara asked looking up to see a wide eyed Sakura when no answer was provided. Sakura thought back over the past two months and relized she hadn't had her period at all the entire time.

"Two months ago." Sakura whispered still wide eyed

"Ok then looks like we're gonna have to do a pregnecy test then huh?" Bara- san said as she readied the chakra in her hands pllaceing them onto Sakuras stomach above where her womb would be. After probbing for a few minutes Bara- san smiled and removed her hands. "Congradulations Sakura your about two months pregnat Bara-san said looking at the wide eyed woman before her.

"I-i'm pregnat?" Sakura whispered in shock before relization hit her. "I'm pregnat! I've gotta tell Gaara- kun he'll be so happy to hear we're having a baby thank you Bara- san!" Sakura called as she raced out the door before shinshuing to Gaara's office at the Kazekage Tower.

Gaara looked up as a cyclone of cheeryblossoms signaled his wifes arrival and smiled. "Gaara, Gaara guess what!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"What love?" Gaara asked still smileing.

"I'm pregnat! We're having a baby." Sakura informed him smileing more as she saw his smile widen.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So ive decided 2 make ths th final chapter thnx 2 everyone who's faved, followed, an/or reviewed. As usual i dnt own naruto or itz charactors i only own Tora, Bara, Suiren (means water lily) an othr children mentioned by Suiren. oh an dnt forget 2 review:3 (translation:{girls} Mai-dance. Rin-cold. Yumi- beauty. Yukiko-snow child. Yoko-sun child. {boys} Kiyoshi-pure. Makoto-sincerity, truth. Ren-lotus. Riku-land. Tsubasa-wing.)

Who has which kids: Gaara an Sakura- Suiren.

Naruto an Hinata- Yukiko an Yoko.

Sai an Ino- Yumi.

Shikamaru an Temari- Mai an Tsubasa.

Sasuke an Karin- Makoto.

Random villagers: Rin, Kiyoshi, Ren, Riku.

* * *

_**(Five years and seven months later.)**_

"Suiren how was school today?" Sakura asked her five year old daughter.

"It was great mom!" Suiren answered with a smile, Sakura looked at her at her daughter and smiled. Suiren was practically her mother's carbon copy except she had crimson shoulder length hair with natural pink highlights, pastel green eyes with flicks of jade and emerald, pale skin, and naturaly rubyish tinted lips.

"Did you make any new friends?" Sakura asked while silently thanking Kami her daughter wasn't antisociol like her father had been when they where her age.

"Yep I did some boy's named Kiyoshi, Ren, and Riku and a girl named Rin. Yukiko, Yoko, Yumi, Mai, Tsubasa, and Makoto are friends with them to." Suiren informed her mother as she worked on her homework. Remembering that after her father got home her Aunts (Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Karin) and her Uncles (Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kankuro) would be comeing over with their kids for a bit. "Hey mommy if daddy say's it's okay can Kiyoshi, Ren, Riku, and Rin come over for the get togather they'll bring their parants please?" Suiren asked having finished her homework and put it in her bag.

"If your father's okay with it." Sakura said as she continued cooking dinner.

"Thanks mommy!" Suiren shouted happily before shinshuing to her dad's office in the Kazekage Tower in a swirl of sand and cherry blossoms and leaveing a faint lingering scent of lily's.

Smelling a faint scent of lily's Gaara turned around to see his daughter shinshu in and smiled. "Hello Suiren."

"Hi daddy!" Suiren said as she ran and hugged her father. "Hey daddy I made some new friends today and I was wondering if they could come to the get togather today, can they please?" Suiren asked her dad shooting him the puppy dog eye's that never fail to get him to say yes.

"What did your mother say?" Gaara asked wanting nothing more then to make his little girl happy but not wanting to go against his beloved.

"She said if you said okay it was okay." Suiren said.

"Alright go gather them up and show them to the house your aunts, uncles, and cousins should be there any moment I'll meet you there." Gaara said knowing his daughter always told the truth.

"Yay!" Suiren exclaimed as she shinshued to get her friends.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Yay a happy ending! thnx 4 all th support an dnt forget 2 review u know u wnt 2:3


End file.
